deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Jed Wright
Jed Wright is the main antagonist and only psychopath of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero during the mission The Mechanic. He is a psychopathic mechanic armed with a boomstick, wanting to kill all zombies and infected humans, including Katey. The Mechanic Jed is an overweight mechanic dressed in dirty jean overalls and a welder's mask, with a gas tank strapped on his back with a safety belt and duct tape. His problem with Chuck involves Katey, as he witnessed Chuck giving her a shot of Zombrex; Jed believes that this merely forestalled the inevitable, claiming if he killed her it would "make it easier for Chuck in the long run". Jed also talks about how she would be a perfect addition to his "collection" and how much fun he has had with the outbreak, killing zombies and how they're just like killing people, but "without all the legal hassle," and even boasts about having killed the man next door since he never liked him. An angered Chuck holds off Jed while Katey runs out into the junkyard and hides. After being defeated in the junkyard by Chuck, he warns Chuck that the government will take away his daughter before stumbling against a stack of cars, causing the one on top to slide off and fall on him, crushing him almost instantly. With the psychotic mechanic dead, Katey is safe once again, and Chuck flees Still Creek with her. After Jed's defeat, he will give Chuck the Boomstick combo card. Battle Style *'Boomstick' (light): Jed will attempt to stab or slash Chuck with the boomstick. These attacks are fast, but not particularly strong. He can also impale and shoot Chuck with the shotgun delivering about half a block of damage. *'Boomstick' (heavy): Jed will impale Chuck on the boomstick, lift him up, and fire three shotgun blasts. This attack causes one and a half block of damage. *'Shotgun': If Chuck is out of Jed's attack range, he will attack by firing his shotgun. After each shot, Jed has to pause for two seconds to pump his shotgun. If he successfully hits Chuck, Jed will pause for five to six seconds to taunt him. *'Blowtorch': If Chuck is in close range, Jed will attack with his blowtorch and fire it in Chuck's face, then kick him, dealing one block of damage. Trivia *The song that plays while fighting him is an instrumental version of The Best it's Gonna Get by Celldweller, who also performed the song that plays during the credits of the game, Kill The Sound. *When not fighting Chuck, Jed will roam the junkyard looking for Katey. *Curiously, Jed uses the Boomstick like a usual shotgun. Chuck lacks the ability to do so, for some reason, since, when in aim mode, you toss the Boomstick like a javelin. Even if you use a Boomstick yourself, there's no way to pick him up with the pitchfork (like every psychopath in Dead Rising 2, Jed not withstanding) and shooting him. (or shooting him at all, which is why you need to use the sniper rifle found on the roof of the gas station as a ranged weapon, provided you can aim and shoot without getting hit yourself) *Jed has a smiley face painted on his welding mask, it's most clearly visible in the cutscene that plays after defeating him. *His name might be a reference to the Deep Purple song Ted the Mechanic. *Jed is voiced by Brian Dobson, the real life brother of Paul Dobson, who voices Sgt. Dwight Boykin in the main game. *Jed shares a surname with Phoenix Wright of the Ace Attorney series who is also a Capcom character. *Strangely, Jed is listed as '' ''safe in the notebook during the fight. This may be because of his battle taking place at the Gas Station, which is the safe zone in Case Zero. *Jed can be one of the most difficult psychopaths in the series given that the players level limit is 5. He is very accurate with the boomstick and can do alot of damage to the player at close range and takes little damage from weapons. Gallery Dead rising jed.png Dead rising jed full.png Jed.png File:Chuck_Fighting_Jed.jpg|Chuck fighting Jed. Jed Wright's death.png|Jed, shortly before his head is crushed by a wrecked car. Chuck's Notebook CZ.png|Notebook Entry. PortraitJedWright.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Psychopaths Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists